The hospitality industry is a broad category within the service industry that includes hotels and lodging, food and drink service, event planning, theme parks, transportation, cruise lines, travel, and tourism in general. In bath and restroom areas in particular, it is now common to have refillable containers with shampoo, conditioners and various other lotions for consumer use. Such dispensers may be wall-mounted and temporarily removable for refilling purposes. It is a challenge to design and install wall-mounted, refillable dispensers that adequately meet the simultaneous desirable characteristics of being attractive, unobtrusive, easily maintained and tamper-resistant.